


Emerald

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I say anything, it'll give it away.  It's that short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floranna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Floranna).



> Disclaimer: No no, never never, uh uh uh.  
> A.N.: Written for the prompt of, "Roy - Emerald Green".

* * *

It was amazing, the size of the stone. Uncut, a two-hundred-plus caret emerald would be worth quite a bit of money. Cut, it could be worth even more. Roy unconsciously rubbed his chin, wondering just how he could squirrel the stone out from under the man whole countries knew simply as 'Greed'.

"Don't even consider it, sir." His long-time companion - aide - lover - Riza Hawkeye said in a low breath. "I, for one, am not suitably armed to take on Greed's guards tonight."

"Mm." Roy leaned back from the case, placing his hand in the small of her back. "Maybe we should take a stroll around, see what we can spot in the way of security measures, eh? If not tonight, there's always another time." He ignored her faint sigh and eye roll, already considering just how they might be able to lift that stone and return it to the Armstrong family.

The reward money would be worth it.

* * *


End file.
